


Care to Explain?

by elirwen



Series: Summer pornathon 2015 - main challenges [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Humans AU, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merlin!” Arthur's shout brings him from peaceful sleep to full awareness in record speed.<br/>He stumbles out of bed, runs out of the bedroom, his magic flinging the door open and sweeping the house for possible dangers.<br/>“What's going on?” he shouts out when he feels nothing out of the ordinary in the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to Explain?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th week of summer pornathon 2015 - topic: switch.

“Merlin!” Arthur's shout brings him from peaceful sleep to full awareness in record speed. 

He stumbles out of bed, runs out of the bedroom, his magic flinging the door open and sweeping the house for possible dangers.

“What's going on?” he shouts out when he feels nothing out of the ordinary in the building.

He runs to one of the barely used storage rooms where he sensed Arthur's presence.

“Care to explain?” Arthur asks, motioning towards the no longer covered figure sat on the chair. 

That's not how Merlin wanted Arthur to find out. 

 

*

 

“Start from the beginning,” Arthur orders, sitting down in an armchair opposite from Merlin, his eyes darting between Merlin and the still figure sitting in the chair Merlin floated from the storage room. 

Merlin swallows hard. He knew he'd have to come clean soon, but he hoped he'd get at least another day of careless bliss with his freshly returned king and lover. 

“About fifteen years ago, the first models of synths were created...”

*

 

_Seven years ago_

_Merlin has been successfully resisting temptation for a very long time. The first models were still too inhuman, eyes too glassy, movements stiff, making the early years easy. The fourth generation started the yearning in Merlin's stomach. The adverts aimed at the rich, offering a fully personalized synth. Everything from skin tone to sound of their voice chosen by their future owner. Yet, Merlin resisted._

_Two years later, the rumours about scientists working on granting synths emotions reached his ears. Still he resisted, but he started seeing synths in a different light. He became obsessed with watching them, his magic studying their inner workings._

_One morning he woke up and knew he couldn't stay away anymore.  
_

 

*

 

“I was waiting for your return for over a thousand years. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I lost hope,” Merlin says. “I knew my magic could do what technology couldn't. I was selfish, and in my selfishness I created a life.”

 

*

 

_Seven years ago_

_“What sort of coding is this?” David Elster asks, staring at the lines and lines of text on his screen._

_Merlin can't tear his eyes away from his creation. There's recognition in those unnaturally blue eyes, the only feature differing from original on otherwise flawless copy._

_“Merlin.”_

_He curses and thanks his magic for storing a perfect memory of Arthur in his mind. He curses and thanks it for filling the empty container with awareness and memories that are both false and true._

_“Arthur,” he whispers, taking his hand, his eyes welling with tears when he sees the so familiar soft smile on Arthur's lips._

_In that moment, he realizes he went too far. He doesn't regret it. He can't regret it. But he can't let even a piece of that power in the hands of a mortal._

_He guides the scientists into deep sleep, adjusting their memories. He doesn't take them away completely, just covers them with a new version of the events. His magic is getting really good at working with technology, so it's easy to alter the evidence._

 

* 

 

“He's not you. He never has been,” Merlin says, “my magic put seeds inside, used my own memories of you. The seeds grew and formed a new personality. He's still a prat, but in his own way,” Merlin says with a smile, afraid to look up and see the expression on Arthur's face. “When I felt your return, he offered to step aside and give me time to tell you.”

“Do you love him?” Arthur asks. 

Merlin glances up, ready to find betrayal written all over Arthur's face, but it remains unreadable. 

“Yes,” he says truthfully. He can't lie to Arthur anymore.

“Do you love me?” Arthur asks again.

“Yes,” Merlin says, first tear spilling down his cheek. “I love you more, and he knows it. He's ready to leave if you wish him to.”

“How do you switch him on?” Arthur asks after a long pause.

 

*

 

“God, Arthur, don't stop!” Merlin begs.

“Which one?” two voices ask.

He can see the synth Arthur's smirk, and he doesn't doubt the other is just as smug. 

“Both,” he gasps as teeth graze over his nipple. 

“Careful. Don't let him come yet,” the original Arthur says, driving his cock into Merlin's channel at steady pace. 

The synth Arthur's hand slows down its slide over Merlin's erection, his lips moving up Merlin's chest to his collarbone.

“What do you think, how many times would he be able to come if we just took turns at fucking him?” the synth Arthur asks. 

“Gods,” Merlin breathes out, the words pushing him over the edge.

He collapses against the synth Arthur's chest, gripping his sides as Arthur fucks him through the aftershocks. 

 

*

His limbs still tingling from his third orgasm, pressed in between his two Arthurs, Merlin remembers the awkward night just a week ago. The hours of both Arthurs circling each other cautiously. This sort of outcome was unexpected.

“Can you do something about his eyes?” Arthur asks. “Otherwise nobody will believe we're twins.”

Totally unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
